1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle brake caliper assembly having a protective cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle brake caliper assembly having a removable cover for a bicycle brake caliper assembly, where the cover is retained by a brake pad retaining member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle.
One component of bicycles that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle braking system. In recent years, hydraulic braking systems have been added to bicycles that include a braking disc mounted to one of the wheels of the bicycle, and a hydraulically actuated brake caliper assembly. The brake caliper assembly typically includes one or two hydraulically operated pistons that engage a pair of braking pads that in turn selectively contact the braking disc. The braking pads are preferably installed in an easily accessed opening formed in the brake caliper assembly.
However, if debris, such as gravel, small stones, mud and water, gets into the opening of the brake caliper assembly, the piston, braking pads and braking disc can become abraded.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved brake caliper assembly that prevents the ingress of debris onto the piston, braking pads and braking disc. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.